Winds of Change
by Keyra
Summary: It's the same old tale of Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together runs off and ends up with Sesshomaru. Through him things that once seemed sad just seem like long forgotten memories. Maybe she'll get a few new memories too.
1. The Sighting

Disclaimer- This story is not mine!

**The Sighting-**

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed up out of the old well. She looked around expecting to see Inuyasha screaming his head off because she was a day late. It surprised her when she didn 't see him.

(Kagome 's pov.)

Oh, well, there must be a reason he didn't come and get me. She pulled her yellow book bag onto her back and headed towards the village. Kagome turned as she felt two familiar auras in the east. She recognized them as Inuyasha's and Kikyo's. 'What 's he doing?' she thought. She put down her bag and walked east looking for Inuyasha. Finally she came upon a scene she had hoped she would never see again. Kikyo's eyes connected with her own. She turned to Inuyasha and asked, "And what of my reincarnation. Do you still care more for her than for me?" Inuyasha shook his head. "She means nothing to me Kikyo." Kagome could already feel the tears running down her face. 'How dare you Inuyasha. You could have a least said that I was a Jewel detector or a friend, but nothing. I would never have denied our friendship to anyone.' She thought. She turned away from the sight and ran. She was hardly aware of coming back to the path, picking up her bag, and running west. All she cared about was getting as far away from here as was possible.


	2. Caring for Rin

Disclaimer- This story is not mine!

**Chapter 2- Caring for Rin**

(Kagome's pov.)

She slowed down when it got dark. 'I am so stupid.' She thought, 'I could have run to the well but no! I had to run blindly off and get lost.' She put her bag down on the ground. It was then that she heard the crying. She turned towards the woods. 'Who?' She thought. She ran towards the crying sound and came upon a little girl. "What's the matter?" She said. The girl turned her face to her and smiled. "Kagome-chan!" The girl said. Kagome noticed that it was Rin, the little girl that travels with Sesshomaru. "Rin has been so scared Kagome-chan. Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to stay with Jaken, but Rin wanted to look at the flowers so Rin came over here and now I can't find Jaken or Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is not worried anymore though because Kagome-chan is here and Rin feels safe with Kagome-chan." Rin said. After she finished talking she started coughing up a fit.

(Normal pov.)

Kagome patted her on the back till it passed. "Where was the last place you remember seeing Jaken, Rin?" She asked. "Rin...cough...saw Jaken over in the next...cough...clearing." Rin replied. Kagome put her hand on Rin's forehead. It was very hot. "Rin I think you have a cold so we had better find Jaken quickly." Kagome said. She had no intention of being around when Sesshomaru found Rin. She took Rin's hand and led her through the forest back to where she had left her bag. Kagome rummaged through it till she found the children's cough syrup and gave some to Rin. "It tasted good Kagome-chan." Rin said. Kagome laughed. "Well we had better go find Jaken." She replied. The were just about to go when something blasted through the trees.


	3. Traveling with Sesshomaru

Disclaimer- This story is not mine.

**Chapter 3-Traveling with Sesshomaru**

(Normal pov.)

Kagome stuck her hands out in front of her and her barrier appeared. She knew it wouldn 't hold for long though. The demon started pounding on the barrier yelling give me the girl. Rin hid behind Kagome as she struggled to hold up the barrier. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru come into the clearing. She saw him grasp his sword and charge forward. He took one swipe at the demon and it died. She slowly dropped her barrier and stepped back. She watched as Rin ran forward and hugged his leg. Rin started jabbering on. "Rin knew you would come Sesshomaru-sama. Rin was very worried about you while you were gone." Sesshomaru patted Rin on the head and the child let go. Then he turned to look at Kagome. "Where is my half-breed half brother? You rarely are apart." He asked. Kagome cringed and said, "I don't know where he is." Sesshomaru knew that she was lying but decided not to mention it. "You must be lost then, to come into my lands without your bodyguard." He didn't know why, but he like teasing this human. Kagome blushed and got very mad. She scremed at him, "He is not my bodyguard. I can take care of myself and do not need Inuyasha's help." He inwardly cringed at the volume of her voice. Although he didn't show it she figured out that her voice must have hurt his ears. She bowed and said, "Sorry, sorry. I am very sorry about that. I just start yelling when I'm mad." They heard a noise come from the east then. "Kagome!" Inuyasha could be heard yelling. Kagome turned her head towards the sound. She really didn't want to see Inuyasha right now. Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru and asked, "May I travel with you. Just till Rin is well again?"

(Sesshomaru's pov.)

Sesshomaru looked at the nigen standing there and asking to travle with him when her mate is on his way. "Why would you run from your mate Miko?" he asked. She shook her head. "He is not my mate, nor am I his." She said. Her head was bowed and she again asked to travel iwth him. Inuyasha's voice was getting closer. He sighed and thought, 'Rin is making me very soft.' "Very well Miko. YOu may travel with us," he replied.

(Normal pov.)

No sooner did Rin start jumping for joy, did Inuyasha come bursting through the trees, followed closely by Miroku and Sango on KIlala. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and sent an attack towards Sesshomaru. He didn't notice that Kagome was also in its path. Kagome had just gotten ready to get hit, when she felt hands come around her waist and lift her away from the blast. She looked up to see Sesshomaru was the one to save her. Kagome wondered why he did. As they landed Inuyasha stared with his mouth hanging open. 'What is wrong with Kagome. Doesn't she need me to save her? She is standing there with Sesshomaru, and doesn't seem to mind that he has an arm around her.'

(Sesshomaru's pov.)

He didn't know what have compelled him to save the girl, but after he did he didn't feel like letting her go right away. He could see that it was making Inuyasha very mad that he had an arm around her, but that was just a bonus. He watched as he started yelling at Kagome. He decided to tune back in when she blushed.

(Normal pov.)

"Well? Answer me Kagome. Have you not even noticed that that monster has him arm around your waist?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked down and saw that Sesshomaru's arm was indeed around her. She thought, 'To tell the truth I didn't realize it.' She still didn't step away though. She felt safe near him. She did blush though. "You mean you didn't notice!" Inuyasha screamed, "You have probably been off with Sesshomaru this whole time." Kagome got very mad then. She stepped away from Sesshomaru and turned on Inuyasha. "So what if I have. I can't see why you should care if I was. You are way to busy with Kikyo. Right Inuyasha?" She finished with a flick of her hair. Sango and Miroku noticed that her voice was considerably lower than usual and they had a suspicion that it had to do with a certain demon behind her. Kagome breathed in and everyone knew what was coming next. "Inuyasha, sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit." By the time she was finished he was in his deepest hole yet. Sesshomaru looked at the Miko named Kagome with new respect. She handled herself well. "Come," he said and started to walk away with Rin following behind him. Kagome looked at her friends and with a turn of her head she followed after Sesshomaru.


	4. Feelings Arise

_Chapter 4- Feelings Arise_

_(Normal pov.)_

_Kagome yawned. They had been walking __since they left, stopping only once when it got __dark and now they were traveling non- stop. __She looted over at Rin, who was walking __beside her. "Her head was dropping down on __her chest and her eyes were only half open. Kagome smiled down at the little girl and said, __"__Rin?" Rin footed up. __" __Would you like to ride __on my back?" Rin's face radiated pure joy as __she nodded up and down again. Kagome __stooped down and let Rin climb up onto her __back. When she looked up again she saw that __Sesshomaru hadn 't even stopped for them. __Kagome huffed, hoisted the already sleeping __girl higher on her back and then hurried to __catch up with Sesshomaru. When she caught up she managed to say, "You could have __waited you know. You didn't need to leave us __behind." Sesshomaru turned towards the now loud girl and said, "There was no reason for me to slow my pace just so a weak human like you could catch up." With that he turned and continued walking. Kagome took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 'This guy is just trying my patience a little to much.' She thought. She caught up o nce again and resumed walking behind Sesshomaru._

_The sun was just starting to go down when he said they were going to stop for the night._

_(Kagome's pov.)_

_Kagome gave a big sigh of relief and carefully got her sleeping bag out of her book bag and laid it out. She laid Rin down and watched as she rolled over and got more comfortable. she stood up from her position on the ground and started a fire. She noticed Sesshomaru watching her from the other side of the little clearing they had stopped in. She ignored him though as she started to fix some noodles. After they were finished she put them into fivecontainers and started passing them out. She started with Sesshomaru's dragon that had gotten here that day. It was a two-headed dragon called Ah-Un. She gave it two bowls, patted their heads, and then moved on to Jaken. She silently gave him his bowl and walked towards Sesshomaru. She didn't expect him to take it but she didn't want to appear rude by not at least offering something. She held the bowl out to him. He looked at it then said, "I do not eat human food. You are wasting your time." Then he turned away from her again, but she wasn't going to let him get away from her so easily. "Oh, no you don't. I haven't seen you eat yet. You can't go all day without something to eat, and you didn't eat anything today or yesterday that I know of." She said. She took a step back though when she thought she saw a flicker of a smile on his face, but it was gone to quickly and she thought that she must have imagined it. "I am a demon Miko. I do not need to eat as often as humans do," he said. Kagome sniffed and said, "Just because you don't have to doesn't mean that you shouldn't. Inuyasha was always hungry so I have..." She let her sentence fade away. She had been avoiding talking about him since she left. She sighed and started to get up, but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He said, "My brother has always been stupid. It was him mistake, choosing something dead over a living woman, not yours." With that he let go and she walked to the other side of the fire and rubbed here wrist where he had touched it. Kagome pulled a blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around herself and leaned against the tree. She didn't know what woke her in the middle of the night but if it was a dream she couldn't remember it. Then she heard the thunder. She yelped and scrambled over to Sesshomaru. She had always been afraid of thunderstorms but hadn't told anyone. She came around the fire and sat down next to him, jumping whenever their was thunder. She closed her eyes tight on a paticularly loud piece of thunder when the next thing she knows she is sitting in Sesshomaru lap with his arms holding her tight. She blushed tomato red and was glad that it was dark enough to hide her face, even though she knew he could probably smell how embarrassed she was. "Um...um...you don't have to...I can sit by myself." She stammered. If he didn't know she was embarrassed he did now. "Just go to sleep." Was all he said. She realized then that he was trying to comfort her. She snuggled down into him. "Thank you." She said. She soon fell asleep listening to the now silent night._

_The next morning she woke up and at first she didn't know where she was. She started to sit up and look around, by she was stopped in her place by an arm around her waist. She looked down to see that the arm had a magenta strip on it. She looked up at Sesshomaru sleeping so peacefully and realized that she had never seen him up close before. She was tempted to run her hand through his hair just to see if it was as smooth as it seemed. That was when she remembered that he had let her sleep in his lap last night. Boy had that been embarrassing. She went to get up when she felt his arm tighten o n her waist. She turned to look at Sesshomaru. He was still asleep. Kagome sighed. 'Oh well. Doesn't look like I'm going to get up anytime soon,' She thought. She settled back to rest a little while longer._

_(Sesshomaru's pov.)_

_Sesshomaru could hear her waking up but didn't want her to know that he was awake, so he kept still. He felt her wake up fully and shift to look at him. When he felt her turn back around he opened his eyes up and saw her starting to get up. He tightened his grip and closed his eyes again. When he felt her lie back again, he noticed a change in the forest. The birds weren't out and he could smell a differenct sent in the air. He stood up, causing Kagome to go sprawling onto the ground, and smelt the air. He could smell Naraku. He turned to the still confused Kagome, who right now was getting ready to scream at him, and said, "Go get on Ah-Un and tell him to take you and Rin to my home." Then he turned fully intending to leave and kill Naraku, but just before he could he heard Kagome say, "NO!"_

_(Kagome's pov.)_

_She couldn't believe him. Telling her to just go when she could feel Naraku close by. "There is no way I'm going to just go running when Naraku is close. I want to come too." She could see thathe didn't want to wste time on her so she played that up. "If you don't take me with you I won't let you go, and Naraku will get away." She said. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "Fine. Jaken!" He said. Jaken came running up to Sesshomaru and knelt. "Yes milord," he said. "Take Rin and Ah-Un and go to my castle and await my return." He said. Jaken bowed again and went off to get Rin ready. Kagome was about to start telling Sesshomaru off when she felt him come up behind her. "Hold on to my arm, Miko." He said. She grabbed his arm as a cloud appeared underneath them. They were lifted up into the air. After getting over the initial shock of flying she decided that it wasn't so bad, but she kept a firm grip on Sesshomaru's arm._


	5. The First Battle

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha!!

Chapter 5- The First Battle!

They were flying east at a fast and steady pace. Kagome watched as the trees and the ground sped along beneath them, but her attention went quickly back to Sesshomaru when they started to go down. Kagome tightened her grip on his arm and closed her eyes as the ground got closer. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome when they touched down. She had yet to realize they had stopped and was still clutching his arm. "Woman, you will let go of this Sesshomaru's arm," he said putting his cold facade into place. Kagome eeped and quickly let go of him. She lowered her eyes and started to apologize when he started walking away. "Hey I was trying to apologize. Hmph," she said sticking her tongue out at him before following behind him. They came out of the forest into a large meadow. The first thing they saw was Inuyasha sending a Wind Scar at Naraku, and then saw Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo fighting Kagura, Kana, Kohaku, and a few other demons off to the side. Kagome simply reacted when she saw a demon sneak up on Sango when she wasn't looking. She held out one of her hands and a bluish-pink blast shot out and purified the demon on contact. She felt everyones' eyes on her as she drew her hand back looking down at it as if seeing it for the first time. "How?" was all she could get out before the fighting started up again. Sesshomaru jumped over and started to fight Naraku. Kagome just decided to stay back and watch to see where she would be needed. It was then that she noticed the Jewel. It was off to the side, hidden in the trees. 'Naraku," she thought with malice. Before she could scream out she took in the sight of the Jewel. It was still back, butg a very small spot was pink. Kagome wondered at that. Naraku had the entire Jewel except for the shards she had, Kouga's, and Kohaku's. She wondered when the Jewel had tinted pink. She went to check it again, but she had trouble sensing it. She finally found it and was shocked to see taht it was full black again. 'I don't understand," she thought. Then she came up with an idea. 'It couldn't be, but it's worth a try.' Kagome thought. She closed her eyes, tapped into her power, and built it up around her. When she opened her eyes they were a brilliant bluish-pink. All eyes turned toward her as she gathered her power. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had finished off all the demons and all that was left was Naraku and his golumn. She raised her hand and shot and energy ball at the golumn Naraku. It tried to move, but it was to late. The ball hit it square in the chest disentegrating the demon. Kagome's eyes weren't on the golumn though, her eyes were on the Jewel. It was still black, but a large spot of pink was there as well. Kagome smiled as she sensed Naraku disappear. Kagura threw her feather into the air and flew away after she gathered Kohaku and Kanna. "Ka...Kagome," Sango stuttered, "how did you do that?" Kagome just shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure how. I just did,' She said with a smile. Inuyasha walked up to her and said, "Why are you so damn happy? Kagura got away and here you are smiling your head off. And why the hell were you with Sesshomaru, wench?" Kagome smiled at him and he took a step back expecting a sit, but it never came. She just smiled and walked toward the others. They were all staring in shock (minus Sesshomaru) at Kagome. They were all wondering what had made her so happy that not evern Inuyasha could get her down. Kagome couldn't help smiling, but she wondered why she wasn't sharing her new found knowledge of the Jewel with her friends. She just had a felling she shouldn't say anything yet. But she did know she had to get stronger for the plan she was forming to work. Kagome turned then to the one person that could help her. Sesshomaru. She bowed and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru. I was wondering if you world please train me. I need to develop my powers as well as learn to defend myself without them. Please!" She kept her head bowed until she felt a finger under her chin lift her head up and only then did she rise. "This Sesshomaru will teach you if you will tutor Rin," he stated. Kagome smiled. "It's a deal!" she exclaimed and before she could stop herself she flung her arms around him and hugged him. Everyones' eyes greww huge and they expected him to kill Kagome, but he just tensed up for a second then relaxed and wraped him arm around her waist. Sesshomaru heard her whispered question though no one else had, "Can we go?" His cloud formed under them and before her friends could say anything they were gone.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry it's taking so long to get the next chapter out guys. I'm working on it and hope to get it out by this weekend. I'm still new at this so let me know about any corrections or anything. New chapter will be up soon!!


	7. Sesshomaru's Palace

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6- Sesshomaru's Palace

They flew along heading west at a fast pace. Kagome looked around at the trees and land below her. It was only a few hours before they came to a huge clearing. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and walked into the clearing. Kagome walked close behind him till she felt a strong barrier surround them and the next thing she knew she was looking up at a large white castle. From where she was she cjould see two gardens surrounding the castle with large blooming flowers and a large building off to the side a ways back. "Wow!" Kagome said, "it's beautiful." Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. "Come." he said as he walked toward his castle. When they got inside a horde of women came toward him at once. "Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back mylord!" said on with a long green tail. They parted for him as he came, but made it hard for Kagome to keep up. When at last she managed to catch up to him he didn't even look at her. he just kept moving and turning and she couldn't help but think that she would get lost if she ever tried to find somewhere in this castle alone. "Where are we going Sesshomaru?" she asked. He just kept walking an didn't even show that he heard her. "Hmph," said Kagome as she turned her nose up at him. With her eyes closed and her nose up she didn't notice that he had stopped in front of a door. She ran straight into him and started to fall backwards, but before she hit the floor, strong arms came around her and straightened her up. She opened her eyes and looked into eyes of molten gold. She was stunned silent until he talked, "Clumsy fool. Watch where you are wlking." Then he turned around and opened the door, walking in. Kagome followed him in getting ready to yell at him when she noticed the room. It was a beautiful bedroom with silver walls and gold draps. Their was a bed neaqr the far wall that was drapped in red, white, and black silks. As she looked around the room Sesshomaru came up to her and said, "This is your room. Rin's room is down the hall. If you need anything your maid will assist you. We start your training tomorrow." He walked out of the room and in came a woman with long blue hair and green eyes. She bowed and said, "My lady." Kagome smiled at the woman. "Hi. My names kagome. What's yours?" The woman stared at Kagome with an awed expression. "I ...I am Kohana my lady." said Kohana. Kagome smiled and said, "You can just call me Kagome. I don't really like formalities very much." Kohana stared at her new lady. 'She is so kind. I wish Lord Sesshomaru would make her his mate. At least we would have a kind queen instead of one of those vultures that are staying here.' Kohana thought. "Well Kagome I am supposed to help you get ready for bed." said Kohana. Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks, but I think I'll do it myself." "Are you sure my la..Kagome?" Kohana asked. "Yes I'm sure." Kagome said. Kohana nodded, bowed, and left. Kagome yawned and climbed into the bed without getting changed or anything. She snuggled down and the last thing she thought was how she felt like she was lying on a cloud.

(Normal pov)

Kagome awoke to her name being called. "Kagome. Kagome. You must wake up. Lord Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting." Kohana said. That made her sit up quickly. She scrambled off the bed and followed Kohana into a side room. It was a hot spring. Kohana showed her where everything was and then left to go pick out her outfit. Kagome hurried through her bath and went back into her room to get dressed. Kohana had laid out a blood red kimono with a pair of black hakammas. The obi and shoes were a mix of red and black. Kohana helped her into it and Kagome looked in a mirror. The kimono was form-fitting and was slit up both sides to about midthigh. "Isn't it a bit much just for training." Kagome asked. Kohana got a big grin on her face and was thankful that her back was to Kagome. "NO. It is very appropriate. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will like it." she said trying to wipe off the grin. "Hmm." was Kagome's reply. Kagome and Kohana walked outside and headed to the large building Kagome saw on her first day. When they got there Kohana opened the door, smiled secretly to Kagome, and left. Kagome walked into the dofo and her mouth dropped open. Sesshomaru was there shirtless and sweating while practicing his sword. She took advantage of the fact that he was to caught up on practicing to notice her. She sat down and watched him train. 'He really is beartiful,' Kagome thought. 'Wait. No he isn't he is a mean, arrogant, annoying shirtless, sexy... No, no, no, no. He isn't. Stop right there Kagome. No thinking of Sesshomaru.' While Kagome had been ranting inside her head, Sesshomaru had finished training, and had turned his attention onto her. He watched as her facial features showed what she was thinking. First, she had a thoughtful expression on her face, then she started shaking her head very fast until she finally became exasperated and groaned and put her head in her hands. "Get up woman. We have training to do until Rin wakes up and then you will go teach her." Sesshomau said. "Hey bud," Kagome said jumping up. She was already mad at what she had been thinking and now she was mad at the man himself. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest and said, "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. How hard is it to say." She sighed and turned. "You and Inuyasha have a problem with using names don't you," she said. She heard a whooshing sound and then she was being held to the wall by Sesshomaru. "You will not compare me to the filthy half-breed. Do you understand, ningen." he calmly said. Kagome growled and kicked him in the stomache. "No i will not unless you start using my name," she said. Sesshomaru growled and tackled Kagome. Kagome's head slammed into the floor as she hit and she was stunned for a minute. Then she lifted her hands to his chest trying to get him off. The minute her hands touched his skin a shock ran through her. kagome gasped and Sesshomaru seemed to get closer. Kagome's eyes closed when she felt soft lips touch her neck. Sesshomaru kissed his way up her neck till he reached her lips. he lightly brushed them across her lips before he kissed her. Kagome moaned into the kiss and moved her hands from his chest to wrap around his shoulders. Sesshomaru was trying to get a hold of himself and pull away when he heard her moan and then slide her hands to his shoulders. He deepened the kiss running his tongue over her bottom lip. Kagome readily opened her mouth, kissing him deeper. An explosion forced them apart. Sesshomaru got up and held out a hand to Kagome. She grabbed it and he helped her to her feet before running outside. Kagome started to follow him when she saw a pair of swords on one wall. It was pulsing. She walked toward them and reached out her hand. When she took them off the wall a voice could be heard coming from the swords. It was a low mummer like a whole lot of people where talking at the same time, but one stood out in paticulat. "Go," it said. She yanked the swords out of their sheaths and ran outside. She saw Sesshomaru fighting off three huge dragons.

(Kagome's p.o.v.)

One of the dragons must have heard her come up because it turned its head to her. Kagome gripped the swords tighter as it turned and came toward her. All Kagome saw as a large clawed hand coming for her till something clicked in her head and she was fighting the dragon and winning. She felt the sword's aura rise up to meet the enemy and then the pulsing started again. She heard the voice tell her something. Kagome lifted the swords and said, "Phoenix Flame!" A blast of fire shot out of the swords and engulfed the dragon. In seconds the flames had turned the dragon to dust in the wind. Kagome turned to see that Sesshomaru had killed his two dragons and was staring at her. (Normal p.o.v.)

Kagome looked down at the swors in her hands. The seemed to be just regular swords now, but she could still feel their power. "They were my mother's. How could you use them where no demoness could." Sesshomaru asked. While Kagome had been looking at the swords Sesshomaru had moved closer to where he was standing right next to her. He surprised her so much that she yelped , tripped over her feet, and fell to the ground. "Hey what is with you always sneaking up on me." Kagome said. She was trying very hard not to scream at him . "If you were a better miko you would have sensed my presance." Sesshomaru replied. He expected her to lash out like always, but instead she just lowered her eyes, sighed, and said, "Maybe your right. Inuyasha always said that Kikyo was a better miko than me. She's stronger, smarter, and prettier than me. That's why Inuyasha chose her."

(Sesshomaru's p.o.v.)

Sesshomaru stared down at this broken woman before him shocked that the strong woman with an aura of fire from just a minute ago when she had destroyed the dragon could change into this. He stooped down and hooked his finger under her chin. Sesshomaru lifted her face up to look at him. When her eyes met his he said, "It is my brother's fault that he can not see what is right before his very eyes. Kagome. You have the potential to be greater than Kikyo. Right now she is only stronger than you because she has had years of training where you have not. As for being smarter than you, if you where half the woman Kikyo is ...you would belittle yourself."

(Normal p.o.v.)

Kagome stared up at Sesshomaru when he finished. "Sesshomaru do you know that you just said the nicest thing anyone could ever say to me?" Kagome asked with her eyes filling with tears. A second later she had wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and buried her face into his chest crying her eyes out. He just quietly picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. By the time he got to her room she had cried herself to sleep. He laid her down and went to leave, but she wouldn't let go. He didn't want to wake her and he was tired himself, thought he would never admit it, so Sesshomaru moved Kagome over and laid down beside her. She turned toward him and snuggled down beside him. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and whispered, "You are making me soft, Kagome."

(with Inuyasha's group)

Miroku watched as Inuyasha paced back and forth across the floor of Keade's home. Then he turned his gaze onto the one person new to their group. Kikyo. After Kagome had left Inuyasha had brought Kikyo there on the excuse that they needed her to find the shards. So they had been nice, till they found out that she cjould not see the shards of the Jewel anymore. So they had returned to keade's with Inuyasha expecting to see Kagome crying about Sesshomaru just leaving her somewhere and begging to be let back. When they returned to find no trace of Kagome and Keade telling them that an envoy of Sesshomaru had come with a letter saying that Kagome was at his castle, till further notice, teaching Rin . Then the pacing began. "What is she thinking!" Inuyasha yelled for the uptenth time, "Going off with Sesshomaru when we have shards to find." "Inuyasha, " Keade said softly, "Kagome must have a good reason for going off with Lord Sesshomaru. Ye need to calm down." Kikyo reached out to Inuyasha and he forgot all about Kagome and went straight to her side. "What do you need Kagome for Inuyasha. Let's go take a walk." she said. Inuyasha helped Kikyo to her feet and followed her outside. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at each other and followed them outside. They found them under the god tree. "Inuyasha I know why I can't see the shards. It is because Kagome has the rest of my soul. I need it back. Will you help me? Please Inuyasha." Kikyo asked as she pressed her body to Inuyasha's . Miroku looked quickly at Sango and saw a look of horror on her face. Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to kill Kagome. They listened to Inuyasha's answer, "I will Kikyo. I'd do anything to protect you." They embraced and went and sat under the god tree. Miroku and sango looked at each other and nodded at the unspoken agreement. The needed to go to Kagome. The went back to Keade's, got their stuff, climbed on top of Kirara, and headed toward Sesshomaru's palace. Sango looked at Miroku and asked, "Do you think she's alright?" "I think Kagome can take care of herself." Miroku said before falling silent. A few minutes later a smack was heard through the night sky and a call of pervert from Sango.

(with Sesshomaru and Kagome)

Sesshomaru watched as the sun came up and hit Kagome. She groaned and put her head closer to him. Sometime during the night she had twisted her legs around his. Her eyes snapped open when she figured jout she was wrapped around someone. She loooked up at him with scared eyes. 'After all the times I tried to kill her now she's scared. I don't think I'll ever get this woman.' Sesshomaru thought. he tightened his arms around her. Slowly the fear left her eyes and she smiled. "Goodmorning Lord Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in question. Kagome giggled. "What?" she asked still laughing, "I told you I would respect you if you called me Kagome." "You may call me Sessomaru, Kagome," was all he said before closing his eyes. Kagome tilted her head and looked at him closely. He looked peaceful. "Sesshomaru?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked down and asked, "Why did you stay with me yesterday?" "You wouldn't let me go..." he began. "Oh I am so sorry!" Kagome said frantically trying to get away from him, "I didn't mean..." Sesshomaru put his finger on her lips to stop her. "And I wanted to. This Sesshomaru doesn't do anything he doesn't want to." he said. The he got up and walked to the door. "We will go train. Get changed." was all he said before he walked out. Kagome sat stunned for about a second. Then she jumped out of bed, rushed her bath, and ran to pick out something to wear. She finally decided on a silver kimono much like the red one with dark blue hakamas and a black obi and shoes. She brushed her hair and pushed open the door to her room. She followed the path outside and to the dojo. When she got inside she saw Sesshomaru holding the swords she had used yesterday. They were back in the sheaths and were quiet. "Those are the ones I used yesterday. Didn't you say those used to belong to your mother? So why could I use them?" she asked. Sesshomaru walked up to her and turned the hilts toward her. "They are swords much like Sounnga. They have demon spirits inside and they choose their own masters. No one has been able to use these swords till you. They have clearly chosen their next mistress." he said and waited. Kagome lifted her hands toward them, but stopped just before taking them. "What...what will happen if I agree?" she asked. "I do not know. You shouldn't even be able to weild a demon sword," was his reply. Kagome hesitated for a second before reaching out and pulling out the swords. Almost at once it reacted to her. The voices came screaming and yelling. She started to drop them when she heard another voice telling her to tell them what to do. 'Shut up!' she screamed in her head. At once they fell silent. 'What tha...' Kagome thought staring at the swords. She looked up at Sesshomaru and nodded toward the swords. "They were talking. They listened to me," she said. "I f you are their mistress of course they would." Sesshomaru said picking up his sword from the floor. He thought back to when she had grabbed the swords. A bright red glow had surrounded her and the swords. Now he had to get the swords to show her what to do. "Kagome your sword is called Nadab. I want you to listen to it, understand?" he asked her. Kagome nodded and they started their training. By the end of the morning Kagome was as good a swordsman as Sesshomaru. "Enough," he said, "you're finished with weapons. Nadab has tought you everything you'll need to know. Tomorrow we start meditating." "Alright," Kagome replied and put the swords back into their sheaths. She went to put them up when Sesshomaru stopped her. "Keep them with you. They are yours now," he said and turned away. Sesshomaru walked outside and waited for Kagome to join him. They walked back to the castle together and as they reached the door someone came hurrying out and tackled Kagome. "Kagome! Rin has missed you. Are you going to teach rin now?" said the bubbly child on Kagome's lap. "Yes Rin," Kagome said laughing, "go to the library and I'll meet you there." Rin sped off to the library and Kagome picked herself off the ground. A guard came up to Sesshomaru and bowed. "My Lord two humans, a fox, and a neko have been seen flying this way. They are at the barrier now mylord. Should we let them in?" the guard asked. "Yes and show them to my study." The guard turned and left. Sesshomaru turned toward Kagome and said, "come we will await you friends in my study." "but what about Rin?" Kagome asked. "Rin will occupy herself till you get there. Come." he said and walked into the castle with Kagome.


	8. Kagome's Past Reveiled

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7- Kagome's Past Reveiled

Kagome and Sesshomaru silently walked toward his study. Once inside he motioned toward the couch beside his desk and she sat down.

A few minutes later Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came in. "Kagome!" Shippo screamed and launched himself at Kagome.

She caught him in a big hug and then set him on her lap. Sesshomaru motioned for Sango and Miroku to sit and then asked, "Why are you here?"

Miroku looked at Kagome then said, "Inuyasha and Kikyo are conspirating to kill Kagome.

Kagome gasped and got up to walk to the window in Sesshomaru's study. When she turned back to them there was a fire in her eyes. "Tell me everything," she said.

So Miroku started the story from the time Kagome left to now. They expected her to crumble because Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, but instead it seemed to strengthn her.

Kagome smiled at their sad faces. "What's the matter with everyone. I'm stronger than I was. Inuyasha can't hurt me!" she exclaimed with a bow.

Sesshomaru was not surprised. She had grown. Sesshomaru got up and walked out for a while. When he got back he said, "I have had rooms prepared. Inuyasha is due to arrive tomorrow. I suggest everyone be up early. These maids will show you to your rooms. Dinner is in one hour," Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and continued, "Rin is waiting for you in the library." He waited until she nodded and then turned and left.

Kagome turned and looked at Miroku and Sango. "I'll talk to you guys at dinner," she said. She walked out and saw Kohana down the hall. Kagome headed towards her and they went to the library. Kagome saw Rin sitting by a table with paper and chalk. She was drawing people. "who are all those people rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked up at Kagome grinning and said, "This," she said pointing at a large dog, "is Lord Sesshomaru." Then she pointed to a girl sitting on the dog, "And this is Rin."

"Who is this?" Kagome asked pointing to the other figure in the picture. It was a girl and she was lying on the dogs paw with it's head beside her.

"That's you Kagome-chan." said Rin. Kagome was shocked. "Why would you drow me with you and Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"Cause," Rin said hesitantly. "I want Kagome to be Rin's new mommy.

Kagome was shocked till Rin yelled and ran behind her. Kagome turned and saw Rin and Sesshomaru. 'I wonder if he heard?' she thought. When his eyes met her's she knew that he had heard.

Rin came back and sat in front of Kagome. "Will Kagome be Rin's mom?" she asked.

Kagome couldn't say anything. Then she knew what she wanted to do. Kagome said, "I'd love to be your mom. If you really want me to?"

Rin jumped and squealed, "Yes!" She jumped into Kagome's arms and whispered, "Mommy."

That made a soft smile come onto Kagome's face. A thought struck her then. "Rin why don't you go find Shippo and see if he wants to study with us." Kagome said.

Rin's face lit up and she replied, "Alright." Rin ran from the room and it was only then taht Kagome remembered Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked up and saw him staring at her intently so she blushed and looked down. 'Why do I always act like this when he's near. I can't like him it's not possible. Anhd even if I did love him...no! I might like him, but I don't love him. I can't,' Kagome ranted in her head.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice pulling her back to the moment.

Kagome answered without thinking and said, "What do you think I'm doing. I'm trying to figure out why I just thought that I loved you..." her voice died down as she realized what she had said. She looked down quickly.

Sesshomaru stared down at the woman before him. 'She loves me? Why?' he thought. "Why?" he asked and sat down in front of her.

Kagome looked up a bit and said, "I don't really know why. Sometimes love just hits you. I just realized it myself. I guess it's because I'm amazed at how strong you can be. You must have had a bad life to shut yourself away like you have."

He hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her head to look at him. Sesshomaru searched her eyes, nodded, and then brought her closer to him. They kissed. Then they heard giggling. When they parted they turned to see Sango and Miroku staring and the children giggling.

Rin ran over and threw her arms around both of them. rin turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Are you and Mommy going to be mates? Can I call you Papa?"

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "You may call me what you wish Rin."

Rin yayaed and then asked, "Shippo-kun too?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome smiled at how well he was with Rin. 'He didn't say whether he wanted me to be his mate. Oh come on Kagome! Just cause he kisses you doesn't mean he wants you for his mate.' she thought.

Kagome got up and said to Rin and Shippo, "Why don't you two just go play. I don't think we're going to get anything done today." All the adults sighed and went to find something to do with Jaken went to watch over the children. The rest of the day Sesshomaru was with his generals talking so Kagome didn't get to ask him what he felt. That night Kagome couldn't sleep. Finally she just decided to go for a walk. When Kagome got outside she went to the garden and sat under a big white tree. She had her swords in her hands and was soon asleep.

(Dream State)

Kagome looked around her and saw that she was in a gazebo over a beautiful clear lake. "Kagome." Kagome looked around for someone who could have said that and saw two people appearing in the gazebo. "Who are you?" she asked.

One was a man who had black hair with ed highlights, his eyes where black too. He had two red strips on his cheeks and a flame sign on his forehead. His tail was long and black with a red tip.

The woman was a miko. She had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a fighting kimono. Kagome looked closely at the miko. "Midoriko?" Kagome asked. MIdoriko smiled and nodded. kagome looked at the man and asked, "And you are?"

The mand smiled, "I am called Kane. I was Lord of the North."

Kagome nodded then asked, "And you two are together?"

They nodded. Midoriko stepped closer and looked at Kagome. "Kagome we have something we must tell you. Do not say anthing till we are finished, understand?" Midoriko said. Kagome nodded.

Kane came closer then. He started with, "Kagome you have lived all your life thinking you were human, but you are not. You are a very rare demon. Your a Flame Inuyouki. We have been all but extinct. You are the last. I am your father, so that makes you the heir to the Northern lands."

Kagome's mouth had dropped open at this and her thoughts were racing. "I'm not a Higarashi. Am I?"

MIdoriko sighed and said, "No. I am your mom."

Kagome's eyes widened. "But shouldn't I be a half demon?"

Kane shook his head and said, "You would be if not for your mother's miko powers. We will give you your real memories back now as well as your powers. Goodbye now my little goddess." Kane put his hand on Kagome's forehead, then there was a flash of white, and the last thing Kagome heard before she woke up was her mother saying goodbye.

(End of Dream)

Kagome shot up in bed. She shifted through her memories. She could remember all her memories that were created and all those that were real.

A second later Sesshomaru and everyone came running in. "Kagome," said Sango, "are you okay. We heard a scream."

Kagome blushed and said, "Sorry. Do you know when Inuyasha will get here?"

They all looked at each other.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "When this is over I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome got up, grabbed her swords, and ran out. She could hear the others following her. When she got to the barrier the guards led her through.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were standing on the other side of the clearing.

Kagome felt the others come through the barrier. She felt Sesshomaru come up beside her. "Sesshomaru I want to do this myself. It's my fight, " she said. He nodded.

Inuyasha stepped up and yelled, "come on Sesshomaru. Aren't you gonna fight me."

Sesshomaru glared and simply said, "This fight is not mine half-breed," then he nodded to Kagome, "it is her's."

Kagome pulled out her swords and felt a power well up inside her. She pushed back her demon abilities. She wouldn't use them is she didn't need to.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and said, "What! Kagome can't fight she's to weak."

"I think," kagome said, "you should save that talk for after you see me fight." Kagome stroke then, "Phoenix Flame!" A large burst of fire shot toward Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and jumped. His mouth was hanging open when they landed and Kikyo was staring at her swords jealously.

It took about two seconds for Kikyo to notch an arrow to her bow and fire.

Kagome consintrated on the arrow and it stopped in midair and turned instead to Kikyo.

Inuyasha was to late to stop the arrow and it hit Kikyo on the shoulder. She was unconsus in a second. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and flew at her. That was when all hell broke loose.

Inuyasha was raining blow by blow endlessly and although Kagome blocked each one it was starting to wear her down. Inuyasha finally landed a git on her side that sent her flying. She knew she cjouldn't heal fast enough as a human, but the demon her could.

Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'm sorry, but please don't do this, " Inuyasha ignored her, so she continued, "very well. Then I have no choice." She let her concealment spell drop and there stood the princess of the north Kagome. her black hair now had red highlights and now reached past her waist. She had two red strips on her cheeks, a flame symbol on her forehead, and a black tail with a red tip."I'm sorry," she said. Kagome lifted her hands and a ball of fire appeared in her hands. She sent it straight to Kikyo.

When it made contact with her body it began burning. Kikyo screamed and screamed.

Kagome couldn't take it after awhile and put her hands over her ears so she wouldn't have to hear. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Kagome turned around to look at him. "You not mad. Are you." she said. It was a statement not a question.

Sesshomaru shook his head and asked, "When did you find out?"

"Last night in a dream," she told him. Kagome stilled when she realized the screaming had stopped. She turned to see Inuyasha crying over Kikyo's askes. She knew Kikyo was dead because she couldn't feel the half of Kikyo's soul that had brought the Jewel to her. 'That reminds me we need to finishe the Jewel,' she sighed at her thoughts, 'we also need to take care of Naraku soon.'

Sesshomaru seemed to read her mind and simply motioned everyone back to the palace.

Kagome was completly wiped. She just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep. And that is exactly what she did. The all quietly walked inside and went to their rooms.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru tursting him to lead her till she noticed that they weren't going to her room. They were headed to his. When they got there he led her to his bed, layed her down, and slipped in beside her.

"Sleep," he whispered. So she snuggled up to him and went to sleep.


	9. Becoming Mates

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8- Becoming Mates

When Kagokme woke up the next morning she had never felt so rested. She sighed and stretched.

"Goodmorning Kagome." said a voice behind her.

Kagome whipped around to look at Sesshomaru. Her mouth dropped open when he chuckled at her expression. That was when she remembered him letting her sleep in his room last night. "Why did you.." she began but was stopped by Sesshomaru leaning over and kissing her.

"Kagome I wanted to ask you to be my mate." he said. Kagome's eyes widened as he pulled a necklace from behind him. It was a silver cresent moon on a gold chain.

"This was my mother's. She told me to give it to the woman I want for my mate. If you accept this you are accepting my claim," he said quietly.

"Sesshomaru, I would love to be your mate," she said a smile breaking over her face.

Sesshomaru smiled back at her and slipped the necklace around her neck. He kissed her neck, then got up from the bed. He walked into the other room and came out with some new clothes in his hands. He handed Kagome a blue fighting kimono and then started to undress.

Kagome squeaked and turned around. When she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her arm and his lips on her neck she gasped.

"Are you afraid of me, Kagome," he whispered, moving his lips across her skin as he said it.

Kagome's head was so full that she surprised herself when she managed to stammer out a, "N..n..no." The no became a moan when he started to bite and lick her neck.

"Good," he said whispering the words onto her skin, "I don't want my mate afraid of me." Sesshomaru bit her one more time before pulling away.

She heard him moving around, but she did n't turn back around till he said that he was dressed.

Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru was leaning up against the wall with a smirk on his face. "It is so not funny." Kagome growled out.

"Of course not." was all Sesshomaru said. Then he came over, gave her a quick kiss, and was out the door.

Kagome huffed and swore to get him back later. 'This means war!' she thought. Kagome giggled and got changed. 'I think I'll go to the library to read.' she thought and headed off to the library.

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru walked into his study to see that the other two cardinal lords and the Northern govener was there.

They bowed their heads in greeting when he came in.

"What brings all of you here." Sesshomaru asked.

the Northern governer stood up and started pacing. Finally he said, "There has been rumors that a Flame Inu that looks like the Princess is staying here. Are they true?" The govenor said the last three words forcefully.

Sesshomaru sighed, got up, and called Kohana to his study. When she got there he told her quietly to fetch Kagome.

Kohana nodded and left, and Sesshomaru went and sat down.

All was quiet till they heard a knock at the door.

Sesshomaru said one word, "Enter."

Kagome came in and looked around at the men in the room before walking over to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome these are the two cardinal lords," Sesshomaru said. He nodded to the man sitting by the window.

The man had light blue hair, silver eyes, and two white strips on each cheek. His symbol was a snowflake.

"That is the eastern lord, Kazuya, and the one sitting by the books is the Southern lord, Montegue."

Montegue had green hair, brown eyes, and two grey strips on his cheeks. A leaf symbol was on his forehead.

"The last is the northern govenor, Demoji." Sesshomaru continued.

Demoji was a strange one. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't have any strips or symbols, but he was the youngest of them.

Kagome bowed her head slightly and said, "It is very nice to meet all of you."

Demoji was staring closely at the symbol on her forehead.(she wears her demon form all the time now) Montegue and Kazuya bowed to her and said, "It is wonderful to meet you to."

Demoji said, "Are you the true heir to the North. I do not think you are. You are an imposter. the princess was a miko youkai. If you are her, prove it."

Kagome said still smiling, "How did someone as young and stupid as you became govenor?"

Demoji looked priceless. His jaw had dropped and he looked as though he had been slapped. He marched forewar and grabbed her by her wrist and yelled, "Who do you think you are, wench!"

Sesshomaru groaned in his head. he had been hoping to avoid this.

Demoji breathed in to yell somemore when an aganizing pain shot into his hand. he screamed and pulled away from Kagome with fear in his eyes.

Kagome calmly drem back her miko powers and said, "To answer your question I am Kagome, Princess of the North. When I come back trust me, you'll be excused from your job." With that she marched over to Sesshomaru and sat on the floor beside his desk with her back to the wall.

Sesshomaru was impressed at how she had handled that and he saw that Kazuya and Montegue were impressed to. Sesshomaru turned his attention to them then and asked, "I know whey Demoji is here, but why are the rest of you?"

The light left the two mens' eyes and Kazuya said, "Naraku has been seen in our lands. he is rapidly growing in strength. If we want any chance of winning this war we need to take him out together and soon."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I agree. do you know where he is headed now?" The men shook their heads.

"I know," Kagome whispered.

Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed. "I think it's time I let everyone in on a secret of mine," Kagome said, "but first..." She erected a barrier around the room so that if anyone was watching they couldn't hear what what was going on, and incidently Naraku, who had been watching through Kanna's mirror, was pissed.

"I am connected to the Jewel." Kagome siad after the barrier was erected. "I can feel it, and when I'm close, if I use my powers, it will purify without me even touching it." Kagome said softly.

Montegue looked at her and asked, "How did you discover this?"

It only took a minute to tell the story, but when she was finished everyone was staring at her amazed. "How?" Kazuya asked.

kagome gave a sad smile and whispered, "The Jewel did come from my mother after all." Montegue and Kazuya's eyes widened.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and nodded for her to continue.

So she took a deep breath and said, "I can track him."

They all nodded and Montegue said, "I would be greatly appreciated."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. For about a minute all they could feel was Miko power, then it slowly withdrew and Kagome opened her eyes. When she did she was smiling. She turned to them and said, "Got him."

Sesshomaru turned to the two lords and Demoji. "Go," he said, "fetch your armies. Return by first light tomorrow." They nodded and he waved them out.

Kagome started to leave too when she felt arms come around her and she smiled. Kagome turned around to look at him.

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile that made Kagome's face light up. "Mate." he whispered in her ear before roughly kissing her. His hands slid down her waist causing her to gasp out. Sesshomaru took advantage of it and stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome's hands came up to run her fingers down his face and arms. Whe he broke apart from her a moan of loss came from her.

Sesshomaru sat down and pulled Kagome down into his lap. he started kissing and nibbling his way down her neck till he met her shirt, then he growled. He pushed her kimono off her right shoulder and kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "Mine." he growled onto her skin.

"Yours!" was all Kagome could say.

Sesshomaru nipped her neck once more before flipping them so that Kagome was on the floor with him above her. His eyes were blood red and Kagome knew his blood beast had taken control. "Mine," it whispered again.

Kagome smiled and kissed him deeply. "Yours."

A little later that night a howl came from the lord's study letting the castle know that their lord had taken his mate.

A.N. - I hope to get the next chapter up after Christmas so till then, review please.


	10. Defeating Naraku

Sorry it took so long. Here is the new chapter.

Chapter 9- Defeating Naraku

Kagome woki up and the first thing she realized was that she was lying on a very soft bed. The second was that a pair of strong arms were around her waist. She sighed happily and turned to look at her mate.

Sesshomaru was still sleeping soundly. His face was more peaceful then anything she had ever seen. A few minutes later his eyes fluttered before opening completly. Sesshomaru smiled at her mate. he dipped his head and nuzzled his mark he had left on her neck.

Kagome smiled and said, "I think we should get up now."

Sesshomaru ignored this and went back to nuzzling his mark.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru flipped them so that he was on top of her. Then he kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth. For a few minutes they battled for dominence before a knock was heard.

Jaken's squeaky voice was heard calling, "Milord. Milady. The Lords and govenor have returned. They are awaiting you in the Dining Hall."

Kagome giggled and pushed Sesshomaru off of her. She watched as he sighed before getting up and going over to a closet. 

Sesshomaru opened it and what was inside made Kagome gasp.

There were all different kimonos in all different colors.

Kagome got up from the bed with the sheet around her. Kagome looked at the kimonos and said, "They're beautiful."

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile. "I am glad you like them. I would suggest a more formal kimono for today instead of a fighting kimono," Sesshomaru said. 

Kagome gave him her cutest pout. "Sesshou," she said almost laughing at the rise of his eyesbrow at the nickname, "I'm a warrior, I like to be able to move... oh I know." Then Kagome began shifting through the kimonos. 

Sesshomaru stepped back to watch his mate.

She finally pulled something out. Kagome quickly pulled on her outfit and showed it off to Sesshomaru.

He looked over her choice. She was wearing a red kimono that fell all the way to the ground and was slit up both sids to midthigh. A black obi and shoes completed it.

Kagome smiled and said, "See it's still a fighting kimono, but it's still formal looking." 

Sesshomaru nodded and got dressed in his same outfit as always.

They walked to the Dining Hall and entered. Sango was sitting with Montegue, the southern lord, and Miroku was sitting down a few places furthur not even glancing at the two. Kazuya, the eastern lord, sat next to Shippo and Rin on the other side of the table.

Sesshomaru moved to the front of the table and Kagome sat on her left, next to Shippo. the food was brought out and everyone ate.

When they were finished Kagome realized that the northern govenor, Demoji, was absent. "Where is Demoji at?" she asked. 

The two lords smirked and Montegue said, "Well your army overheard him say a few...well...nasty things about you and got quite upset..."

Kazuya finished with, "Let's just say he went back home. Shall we."

Kagome smiled and silently thanked her soldiers. "I think," she said, "I would like to meet them." They nodded and Kagome sent the cildren to play while they went to the dojo.

As they arrived Kagome saw that there where three different groups training. Kagome turned when she heard her name called.

A man was running toward her. When he got near her he went down on one knee and smiled up at her. He seemed very familiar to her. The man got up and said, "It's wonderful to see you again, Kagome."

Kazuya spoke up then, "You should not speak so informally to your superior, soldier."

But Kagome had just recognized the man and squealed, "Rei!" Kagome hugged him. "I can't believe it's you I didn't recognize you," she said before looking him over once more. "You're so grown up now. You used to be such a shrimp now your taller than me."

Sesshomaru, Kazuya, and Montegue stared as Kagokme went through her army with the soldier showing her people that she had once known.

Kagome turned back to them and said, "I think it's time to go after Naraku. We couldn't get any more prepared then this."

They nodded and Sesshomaru sent a servent to fetch Sango and Miroku.

When they arrived everyone set off to the North where Naraku was hiding. They had traveled all day before Kagome lost his trail and had to find it again. When it got dark they stopped to rest and set sentinals all around the perimeter. It was a few hours before morning when a sentinal guard came and told them Kagura had been seen flying this way.

Kazuya, Montegue, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kagome went out to meet her.

Kagura flew straight to them and landed. She looked at them and said, "Naraku is planning a surprise attack on you. My sister Kanna is right now showing you sleeping so our conversation is private."

Kagome asked, "Why would you help us?" 

Kagura grinned, "You can defeat him. Kanna and I only work for him because he has our hearts. We only ask that you let us llive when Naraku is destroyed."

Kagome looked at the others and saw that they didn't believe her, but Kagome could see that she was telling the truth. Kagome nodded and said, "Alright, but you have to get Kohaku out of the fight when I tell you to, Okay?"

Kagura nodded before flying off agin.

Then everyone stated asking her why she would trust Kagura, everyone except Sesshomaru.

He walked up to her and lifted her bridal style, before sitting down with her on his lap. Sesshomaru intwined their tails around each other, before leaning back to await Naraku.

Naraku showed up about two hours after sunrise. Everyone was waiting.

Kagome did a mental checklist in her head, 'Okay he'll probably send a horde of demons down to try and wear us out before finally showing up. Then he'll throw out a couple of stupid insults before the actual fighting starts.' kagome sighed and waited.

Then came the demons. A black cloud could be seen coming at them fairly quickly. The armies gathered together and got into position.

'Demon horde, check,' Kagome thought.

They destroyed the demons quickly with the help of the three armies. Naraku showed up with a dramatic entrance. He swept over to them and started the insults.

'Dramatic entrance and Insults, check. So simple.' she thought.

Sesshomaru was getting ready to destroy Naraku when another horde of demons came, this time stronger thean before. The amies rose up to meet them and Kazuya and Montegue went to help, leaving only Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kagome to deal with Naraku. Two of Naraku's puppets came after Sango and Miroku then and drove them back some.

Sesshomaru started fighting Naraku while Kagome concentrated on the Jewel. 

While she was concentrating she didn't notice Naraku sneak a tenticle past Sesshomaru and shoot it toward her till she felt someone grab her and lift her jout of the way. When they let her got Kagome turned to see Inuyash standing there looking guilty.

"Kagome...," he started to say, but didn't get a chance to finishe because Kagome stopped him.

"Help stop Naraku and all is forgiven," she said.

Inuyash grinned and nodded. He pulled out Tetsuaiga and began to hack at anything coming for Kagome. 

She looked around and saw Kagura fighting one of her soldiers and the moment she met Kagura's eyes, she nodded and ran from the fight to grab Kohaku and Kanna before flying away.

The second she was gone Kagome built up her Miko powers to a level that she hadn't used before. 

Sesshomaru sensed his mate getting ready for battle and jumped away.

When Sesshomaru was out of the way Kagome sent the full force of her powers hurtling toward Naraku.

Naraku made more demons to try to save himself, but this blast was so powerful that it wiped them out in seconds before smashing fullforce onto Naraku.

Kagome watched as the jewel purified instintly and became a glowing pick ball again and purifing Naraku along with it. The jewel then floated down to Kagome who grabbed it from the air. She turned to smile at her mate, when he came up beside her. She fainted on the spot with the jewel clinched tightly in her hand.

Two things went throught Kagome's mind when she woke up. First, she wondered what happened after she fainted and then she noticed that her hand was still clinched around the jewel. She felt Sesshomaru come into the room and sit beside her on the bed. 

"Do not worry. You will know what to do with the jewel when the time is right," he said softly.

Kagome smiled and said, "I doubt that and I can't help but worry." 

Sesshomaru turned her to him and said, "Yes you can." He kissed her slowly and deeply coming to rest over top of her. So the rest of the day Sesshomaru and Kagome were in their room.

They emerged at dinner and sat down with everyone there. Shippo, Rin, and Miroku sat on the left side of the table with Kagome and on the right was Sango, Montegue, Kazuya, and the person who surprised her the most, Inuyasha. 

He was sitting across from her, next to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gave her a guilty smile.

Kgome gave him a bright smile that made his into a grin. 

When she sat down Inuyasha grinned again and said, "I bet you missed me." Then the arrogence slipped off his face and he asked, "Right?"

Kagome laughed and nodded saying, "Yep, don't know what we did without you." 

Inuyasha smiled and looked away.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru to see him trying to hide a smile. She sighed happily before saying, "Hey why don't we have a quick training session after dinner."

Everyone nodded except Sesshomaru who shook his head. "I don't think that would ge wise,"he said still trying to hold back a smile.

Kagome looked at him suspisously and asked, "Why?"

"Because," Sesshomaru said, "I don't think it would be safe for the baby."

Kagome gasped and placed her hands over her stomach. A smile broke out over her face and she said, "I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru nodded before getting an armful of Kagome, because she had jumped up and hugged him when he had nodded.

Everyone congradulated them before they all seperated.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked, with Rin and Shippo in their arms, downd the hall toward the kids' bedroom. When they arrived they tucked them in and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Mama and Papa," Rin and Shippo said together before falling back to sleep.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the hall to their room quietly and slipped inside. When they laid down Kagome said, just as she was about to fall asleep, "I can't wait till our baby's born. I know it is going to be a boy just like his father." 

Sesshomaru smiled at her and replied, "One can only hope."

Kagome giggled and slapped him on the arm. It was quiet for a few minutes before Kagome shot up quckly and grabed the jewel that was around her neck. "Sesshomaru I now what to wish for now," she said quietly.

Sesshomaru looked at her and waited.

Kagome closed her eyes and whispered, "I wish that everyone that had to suffer because of Naraku's cruelness was happy." The jewel glowed brightly before coming in front of Kagome and going into her. "Wha..." she said, "what happend?"

Sesshomaru simply pulled her back down and said, "It has gone back where it came from."

Kagome nodded and just before she fell asleep she thought, 'We're going to be okay from now on.'


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been five years since they had defeated Naraku and everyone couldn't be happier. A reign of peace had sarted. Kagome smiled as she watched her son play hide- and -seek with his father. although it was really just training for the litle boy, he was still having fun. "Inutashio, bring your father over here. I want to read him this letter."

The little boy ran over to his father and began to try to drag him over to kagome.

It was so cute that Kagome couldn't help but start laughing.

When Sesshomaru got to his mate she was laughing very hard. "What did you want me to read?" he asked.

Kagome handed him the letter and continued to laugh.

Sesshomaru looked at the letter and it read,

Dear Kagome,

We are all doing fine here. Montegue took Senna out hunting yesterday. I couldn't elieve how well she did. Miroku stopped by today with Kagura to show us his son, Washii. He looks just like his mother with those red eyes, but he acts like his father already. Kohaku and Rin wrote that their little girl is very healthy and they would come visit soon. How is Shippo doing? Has he found a mate yet? Can you believe how cute Inuyasha and Kina's baby looked. As two half demons' child that baby has to live up to a big reputation. Oh well. Write back soon.

Sango

Sesshomaru read the letter through quickly and handed it back. He watched as Kagome put it inside her kimono. She hadn't een back home to the future since she made her wish and when he had asked if she had wanted to see if the well would let her go back home for a little while she had smiled and said, "I am home." She had certainly changed him.

Kagome smiled at him and knew, just like she did after Naraku dided that the winds that had brought them together had changed and would keep changing until the end of time.


End file.
